wishfurfandomcom-20200214-history
StarClan
StarClan are the deceased warrior ancestors of the Clans who live on in spirit form after dying, and watch over the living Clan cats. There is no specific leader for StarClan, because cats from all four Clans (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan) work together. They are also responsible for sending signs and omens to the living cats. StarClan are the deceased ancestors, descendants, and Clanmates of the Clan cats. Cats are only allowed to join StarClan when they die if they have lived an honorable life and followed the warrior code. If a cat doesn't live an honorable life, then that cat will live in the Dark Forest (aka Place of No Stars). StarClan cats don't have to be in a Clan at the time of their death to be welcomed to StarClan, example: in Bluestar's Prophecy, Pinestar was in StarClan, despite him being a kittypet at the time of his death. When a Clan cat dies, they will be guided to StarClan by a deceased cat. who played an important part in their life (like a mentor or family member). When a cat dies and goes to join StarClan, they just merely close their eyes and reopen them. When a leader loses a life, the life appears in StarClan as a very faint copy of the leader. They are unable to communicate in any way to other StarClan cats until the leader loses their final life. StarClan cats leave starry paw prints, their eyes shine like stars, their pelts glow with a strange light, frost sparkles at their paws and glitters in their eyes. Their pelts also shine like ice and carry all the scents of the seasons. The cats' spirits would remain in StarClan until they are forgotten by all the living and dead cats over a long period of time and earned their own peace, causing them to fade away to little more. It is possible for a StarClan cat to be killed again, but they will vanish forever and go to a different place. These cats act like guardians to the living Clan cats, and often warning them of dangers ahead, or to guide them in times of need. Ancestors usually watch over the living cats of their former Clan (especially over cats who were close to them when they were alive). Living cats visit StarClan in their dreams, although StarClan cats are able to appear even in the waking world, but these appearances are rare. Medicine cats are specially bonded with StarClan, and are usually contacted/visited by their ancestors. At every half-moon, the medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices of the Clans go to the Moonpool to speak with their ancestors. Besides medicine cats, StarClan cats sometimes send messages to leaders (like Firestar). StarClan sometimes send messages to warriors (like Brambleclaw) and non-Clan cats (like Smudge (although the message was from Cloudstar of SkyClan). All Clan cats give their thanks to StarClan after catching prey for the life the prey has given to feed the Clan. All Clan ceremonies are also believed to be supervised by StarClan. The Clan leader performing a ceremony calls upon the warrior ancestors, and promotes a cat to their new rank by the powers of StarClan. The leader asks that StarClan welcome them by a new name(s) (like when a kit becomes an apprentice). StarClan has the greatest role during leadership ceremonies by giving the new leader their nine lives, gifts, and the new name. Each of the lives are granted by a single ancestor, usually a cat the new leader cherished (family member, mentor, mate, etc.). When a life is granted to the leader, they are given a special gift or attribute to make them a good leader. Once a cat reaches StarClan, they learn all about the territories, including the story of SkyClan. Cats in StarClan are restored to the age in which they were happiest and they also do not age in StarClan. Cats who have died keep their name at the highest rank they had or would have achieved. There is always plenty of prey. The cats in StarClan are free to do as they please, they are allowed to, so they are mostly content, except when seeing living cats suffer. Once a StarClan cat ceases to be remembered by any living or dead cats, they will slowly seem to appear as the faintest star and will live their life in StarClan peacefully and alone, and usually, they do not send dreams to any living cats, except on special occasions. Category:Warriors